Ma Reine
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Leur père avait décidée de la nommer à la tête de leur église pendant leur absence. Elle allait bien s'amuser avec les cardinaux, pensa Cesare avec humour. Vite, la joie disparut cependant quand Lucrezia lui fit comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'elle connaissait ses crimes. Arriverait-il un jour à lui cacher quelque chose ? Scène de l'épisode 4 de la saison 2.


**Hello les amis ! Et encore un OS sur The Borgias, un ! :D Après un OS bien sombre sur Lucrezia/Juan, je reviens avec un petit quelque chose un peu plus léger (même si il y'a quelques passages sombres) dont je me suis bien amusée à écrire ! Il reprend une scène de l'épisode 4 de la saison 2 qui m'a toujours beaucoup touchée au point de vu de Cesare, de nouveau ! :)**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Sadi : Coucou, ahhh je suis heureuse que tu ait appréciée autant mon précédent OS avec Juan ! Je n'avais encore écrit sur rien d'autre que sur Cesare et Lucrezia alors Juan était un défi, et apparemment je l'ai réussie ! :D Tes compliments adorable ne cesseront jamais de me donner encore plus envie d'écrire D Il y'aura encore trois OS sur Juan, un entièrement consacré à lui, un sur Cesare et lui, et encore un avec Lucrezia ) J'espère qu'ils te plairont tout autant que celui-là ! **

**Mais oui, mais oui, même en écrivant sur Juan, je ne peux PAS ne pas mentionner Cesare ! XD Il est trop important mdr et je ne me vois pas écrire sur The Borgias sans même lui consacrer une petite ligne, il est tellement magnifique, tellement parfait comme personnage ! Ecrire sur lui est un vrai bonheur :D **

**Oui Juan change radicalement dans la saison 2, il passe du petit con au véritable salopard, méchant. Mais son personnage devient par la même occasion plus fascinant et il met beaucoup de piment dans la saison 2 XD j'aime beaucoup les scènes du siège de Forli avec lui, il explose l'écran, même si je préfère l'autre siège de la saison 3, avec Cesare bien entendu XD il à bien plus la classe en général !**

**En effet oui ! Les femmes sont très présentes et Lucrezia à le meilleur rôle, sans aucun doute ! Son personnage est complexe et merveilleux :D**

**Oh ça me fait tellement plaisir ! :D Surtout, si je mets parfois un peu plus de temps à publiée (ce qui pourrait arriver, bien que pour le moment je suis en pleine crise d'inspi) ne crois surtout pas que j'abandonne, non absolument pas, je veux terminer tout les OS que j'ai en tête **** mais pour l'instant, je compte venir toujours aussi régulièrement ! **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai commencée un OS particulier, qui mettra sûrement plusieurs semaines à se finir, et qui est un post-saison 3, et dans ce OS, je m'inspire à la fois de la vraie histoire, de The Borgias Apocalypse mais je fais aussi à ma manière… C'est une fin totalement imaginée pour Cesare et Lucrezia et je me demande, une fois qu'il sera fini, si je dois le publier immédiatement où attendre d'avoir fini tout mes OS sur les saisons 2 et 3, (et peut-être sur la saison 1 que j'ai zappé) afin que cela fasse une sorte de bouquet final. Qu'en pense-tu, que me conseille-tu ? **

**Ah, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimée cette chanson ! :D J'en ai plusieurs qui m'inspire pour les OS mais j'écrit aussi et surtout avec les musiques Soundtrack de la série notamment le générique et le thème de Cesare et Lucrezia. Pour les scènes de la saison 3, j'aurais adorée pouvoir écrire en écoutant leur nouveau thème mais je ne le trouve nulle part malheureusement :'(**

**Oh seigneur mais ça à l'air merveilleux ! Le personnage de Cesare me fascine en lui-même, en dehors de la série The Borgias, et il était beaucoup plus sombre et violent dans la vraie histoire, donc Le Sang des Borgia à l'air de manier les deux versions avec brio, tu me donne trop envie de le lire ! Et cela tombe bien, car je l'ai reçu ! Je le commence demain soir (je dois terminer ma lecture en cours, je lis énormément, d'ailleurs c'était un livre sur les Médicis XD) et je brûle d'envie ! **

**D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc : tu dois avoir entendu parler des jeux vidéos « Assassin's Creed » ? Savais-tu que Cesare et Lucrezia Borgia était dans quelqu'uns des jeux de la série ? J'y ai commencée à y jouer et je suis FOLLE AMOUREUSE du Cesare d'Assassins Creed, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus hard que dans tout ce que j'ai pu voir à son sujet pour l'instant… XD**

**Je suis contente que mes titres et mes photos te plaisent, j'avoue que je me casse beaucoup la tête dessus, pour le OS sur Lucrezia/Juan j'ai hésitée pendant des heures ! XD **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel OS, plus léger que les autres te plaira tout autant, et je te dis encore merci, merci de me lire et pour chacune de tes gentilles reviews, et à très vite ! :D**

« Placer sans une aucune réserve notre confiance. Père, vous avez mis un petit lutin sur le trône de Saint-Pierre. Et je sens qu'elle va bien jouer pendant notre absence » pensa avec amusement Cesare lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où les cardinaux se réunissait et où il vit Lucrezia assise à la place de son père.

Elle arrangea sa robe, l'air faussement sérieux, en cherchant une place confortable sur le siège. Le consistoire allait crier au scandale lorsqu'ils verraient une femme sur le trône de Saint-Pierre. Et Cesare s'en amusait déjà. Voilà un spectacle qu'il ne louperait pour rien au monde.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge en le voyant et prit une pose presque royale qui le fit rire. Reine du Vatican. Voilà un titre qui lui convenait à merveille. Enfin, même si elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, elle serait au moins la reine de son cœur. Comme elle l'a toujours été. Mais qu'elle était magnifique. Une vraie beauté. Son teint était plus éclatant que jamais, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et de détermination. Elle avait retrouvée sa force et cela le comblait. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de vitalité depuis la mort de Paolo. La nommer régente de l'Eglise Catholique en leur absence était une bonne idée, une excellente idée. Et en effet, malgré ses plaisanteries, en qui pouvait-il avoir plus confiance qu'en Lucrezia ?

L'état dans lequel elle avait été après la mort de Paolo avait été insoutenable pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même lorsqu'elle pleurait en se confiant à lui, lui racontant les horreurs qu'elle avait subies à Pesaro, elle n'avait jamais été inerte. Eteinte. Cela l'avait terrifié au-delà du possible. Pour cela, il avait bien failli céder à son envie de tuer Juan.

La nuit qu'il leur avait donnée avait été dure. Découvrir le visage de cet homme, jeune, charmant, pur, avait déjà été douloureux. Mais la voir partir dans la chambre avec ce garçon lui avait des envies de meurtres. Comme il dissimulait bien ses émotions, grâce au ciel. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Au contraire, il les avait protégés de Juan. Pour cette nuit, du moins. Quand bien même cela avait été quasiment insoutenable.

Quand il avait vu le cadavre de Paolo pendu le lendemain matin, il avait été tout d'abord sous le choc. Puis peiné malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ce garçon pour le simple fait d'avoir été aimé de Lucrezia. Il n'avait pu supporter l'idée d'être à jamais privé d'elle et de son fils et s'était donné la mort. Il ne comprenait que trop bien son acte. A sa place, cela dit, il n'en aurait pas fait autant. Il aurait trouvée le moyen d'enlever Lucrezia et personne ne se serait mis entre eux.

Ensuite, il avait eu le cœur brisé à l'idée de ce que ressentirait Lucrezia lorsqu'elle serait que son amour était mort. Cet à ce moment là qu'il pris la décision de ne rien lui dire. Il valait mieux qu'elle le croie en vie et en bonne santé plutôt que de le savoir mort par désespoir. Mais le destin avait joué de malchance car Lucrezia était dehors au même moment que lui lorsque le corps été en train d'être enlever. Il avait essayé de l'éloigner mais il s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il ne parvenait pas à lui mentir, même quand il y mettait tout son talent. Lucrezia avait tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et elle avait couru vers Paolo.

Cesare désirait plus que jamais oublié les heures qui ont suivis. Les cris de sa soeur lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps. Le temps pénible où elle s'était retrouvée sans vie, son regard vide comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur. Cela lui avait paru des jours et des jours. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne voulait la voir ainsi, plus jamais.

Il aurait pourtant cru se réjouir de sa mort, si ce garçon venait à mourir. Mais la détresse qu'il avait engendrée chez Lucrezia était trop cher payée. C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu envie d'étrangler Juan lorsqu'ils avaient compris que c'était lui qui avait tué Paolo. Certes, il avait prévu cette fin mais espérait l'avoir évité. Et dans le fond, peut-être n'avait-il pas cru Juan capable d'aller jusqu'à le tuer… Il avait gardé espoir, au fond de lui, qu'il tenait quand même à Lucrezia et qu'il n'irait pas lui faire du mal à ce point. Quelle naïveté.

Cesare se demandait pourquoi il gardait encore espoir pour Juan, par moments. A chaque fois, c'était une déception. Juan n'était qu'un vaurien, une erreur de la nature. Cesare l'avait compris depuis longtemps et Lucrezia le voyait aussi à présent. Bien qu'il aurait préférée qu'elle n'ait jamais à le voir. Elle n'avait pas seulement perdu un amant, cette nuit là. Elle avait aussi perdu un frère. Car il savait bien que Juan était comme mort pour elle à présent. Où du moins, à abattre. Et il ne partageait que trop bien son sentiment. Mais leur père, non. Bien évidemment. C'était Juan. Juan ne serait jamais condamné par leur père. Jamais vraiment.

Au moins, il serait toujours là pour elle. Car si elle devait comptez sur Juan où sur leur père, la pauvre n'aurait que peu d'aide…

Il reprit son sérieux et s'avança vers elle et il eut l'impression d'être plus que jamais nu à son regard tandis qu'il arrivait près d'elle. Lucrezia semblait lire au plus profond de lui avec ses prunelles vertes. Cela le troublait toujours, malgré l'habitude. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, comme il l'aurait fait pour le pape et elle dit d'un ton très noble et avec fermeté :

- Donne-moi tes mains, Cesare.

Il soupira un peu mais ne protesta pas. Cesare avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il n'aimait pas cela. Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais à abordé ce sujet avec elle. Si il y a bien une chose au quel il ne tenait pas, c'est à ce que Lucrezia voit son côté le plus sombre. Qu'elle comprenne de quoi il était capable lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux siens. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache car sa vision de lui pourrait changer.

- Les rumeurs disent-elles vrais ? Sont-elles tâchées de sang ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sombre mais y gardant une certaine douceur.

Ah, que répondre ? Il détestait lui faire des cachotteries. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. C'était un désir égoïste et il le savait. Et elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Elle désirait juste l'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Mais il ne le ferait pas.

- Dois-je me confesser à toi ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton taquin, évitant la question.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, amusée malgré elle. Voilà comment il aimait la voir. Souriante, insouciante, ne se préoccupant pas des problèmes sanglants de leur famille. Un peu comme celle qu'elle était autrefois. Lucrezia rit un peu lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Non.

Elle colla la main de son frère contre sa joue et Cesare sourit intérieurement au contact de sa peau douce. Elle connaissait la vérité mais cela ne changeait rien, pour elle. Elle avait toujours les mêmes gestes d'affection, toujours la même tendresse. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau.

- Mais nous n'avons jamais eu de secret l'un pour l'autre ? Ajouta-t-elle en relâchant sa main et en l'observant avec interrogation.

Cette vérité était de moins en moins vrai ces temps-ci, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Comment avouer à sa soeur qu'il avait tué de sang froid, qu'il ordonnait la torture des français ?

- Il y'a parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux taire, déclara-t-il, espérant qu'elle renoncerait mais n'y croyant pas trop.

Le regard de Lucrezia devint scrutateur, comme si elle avait devant elle un livre aux mots difficile qu'elle cherchait à déchiffrer. Bien sur que non, elle ne renoncerait pas. A sa place, il en aurait fait autant.

- Je suis donc contrainte de deviner, répliqua-t-elle avec entêtement. Quel nuage assombri l'âme de mon frère ?

Sa voix était devenue troublée et inquiète sur cette phrase. Quel nuage, oui ? Il avait l'impression de crouler sous un orage depuis l'incendie du couvent de Sainte-Cécile. Mais il avait aussi une détermination qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Un feu qui brûlait en lui, un feu qui avait toujours été présent mais dont il avait été obligé d'atténuer la fureur. Mais les choses étaient différentes, désormais. Il avait les moyens de la déchaîner. Et cela le libérait autant que cela le tourmentait.

- Tu es une bergère des âmes, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec humour dans une nouvelle tentative de la détourner du sujet.

- Et je vois une brebis égarée, devant moi, assura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Comme tu à raison, ma soeur, comme tu à raison ». Elle devenait bien trop clairvoyante avec les années. Dans vingt ans, il n'aurait plus besoin de dire un mot, elle les anticiperait tous et pourrait parler à sa place. Personne ne la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle, alors même qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. C'était aussi fascinant qu'effrayant par moment.

- Totalement égarée, mon âme, acquiesça-t-il, avouant à moitié, mais gardant son ton léger.

Mais Lucrezia n'était pas d'humeur à rire, malgré son amusement d'être assise à la place du pape de Rome. Encore moins après ce quasi aveu et il le vit bien. Son regard était rongé par l'inquiétude pour lui. Cesare aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle cesse de se faire du souci pour lui, cela la tourmentait trop. Mais quoi qu'il dirait et quoi qu'il ferait, il savait aussi très bien qu'il ne pourrait empêcher sa soeur de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Dans ce cas, quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter, je te sauverai, asséna-t-elle avec un regard tendre et déterminé.

Cesare sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces paroles et il eut un petit rire sec, ne lui montrant ce qu'il ressentait qu'à moitié. Ce n'est pas de son père qu'il entendrait cela, ni même de sa mère. Que Lucrezia approuve où non ses actes, elle l'aimerait toujours, envers et contre tout. Et aurait toujours une totale confiance en lui. Là où la plupart fuirait, sa soeur restait, et avec de la joie et de l'amour. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se disait qu'il ne pouvait réellement compter que sur elle. Ils étaient une équipe, qui faisait face aux épreuves que leur famille leur imposait. Leur famille et leurs émotions.

Cesare entendit les cardinaux entrer et il décida de repenser à tout cela plus tard et de laisser place à l'amusement que provoquerait leur réaction en voyant Lucrezia à la place du pape. « Quelle décadence, quelle inconvenance » dirait-ils sûrement et Cesare eut envie de rire rien qu'en y pensant. Lucrezia pensait de toute évidence la même chose car l'éclat de joie se remit à briller dans ses yeux et son expression redevint taquine et faussement royale. Elle lui tendit le bras et dit d'un air légèrement hautain, comme les reines :

- Tu peux baiser ma bague.

« Ma reine, ma belle, chipie et douce reine » pensa-t-il avec amusement en lui souriant avant de lui prendre la main et de baiser solennellement sa bague. Derrière lui, les murmures scandalisés se faisaient déjà entendre et il se retint de rire. Cela allait être amusant, vraiment. Dommage qu'il ne resterait pour voir ce que Lucrezia allait leur infliger. Cesare se releva et se mit aux côtés de Lucrezia lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix forte et assurée, qui le rendit fier :

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, messieurs les cardinaux.

Lesdits cardinaux la regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Cesare les observa, savourant leur désapprobation et les vit obéir de mauvaise grâce. Il pencha alors vers elle et lui chuchota d'un ton modeste :

- Puis-je m'asseoir également ?

- Faites, cardinal Borgia, répondit-elle, joueuse avant de tourner son regard vers les hommes du consistoire et de les examiner, les uns après les autres, d'un air calculateur et intelligent.

Cesare rit intérieurement. « Oh oui, elle va vraiment les tourmenter ».


End file.
